Witches (Soul Eater)
The Witches are a group of immensely powerful female beings in the anime and manga Soul Eater. Although not all the witches are villainous, they have naturally destructive tendencies. One of the witches, Kim Deihl, is the friend of the protagonists and is considered a hero, but she seems to be the only witch that is able to control the destructive powers and use regenerative magic. Each witch or witch family has a specific animal theme. Past Eight hundred years ago from the main plot of Soul Eater, the Witches' control in general was far more spread with them using their power to cause great destruction, especially among humans. However, the Death Weapon Meister Academy (aka DWMA)'s efforts as well as the creation and usage of Demon Weapons to even the playing field by using their own power against them have caused the Witches to later lose the upper-hand for a long time and as a result, have made them shunned and resorted to being trapped in an isolated dimension called the Witches' Realm. The destruction from the Witches has caused a huge strife between both Humans and Witch-Kind alike that has lasted for over eight centuries. Death the Kid himself stated that in reality, the racial feud is the result of the generational hatred from the Witches. The hatred, in addition, stems mostly from the older generation rather than the new generation of Witches, which is deemed as a good thing. Effect Inevitably the general population of Humans are extremely distrustful of Witches from their previous attempts of causing destruction centuries ago, credited them to be powerful, intimidating, and cunning. This not only applies to general humans, but even the ordinary members of DWMA's personnel as well. This distrustful nature causes Witches (such as Kim Diehl) to even avoid/hide their Witch heritage with Soul Protect. The only exception of these rules seem to apply to the higher-up members of the DWMA, whom are aware of the history behind the Witch-Human strifes. In turn, Witches in general from the strife hold neither Humans (DWMA personnel included) nor Gods of Death in high regard, which doesn't help solving problems at all. Generally Witches harbor an immense hatred of both Humans and Death Gods alike, attributing to the fact that they're unable to co-exist with one another due to their instinct for destruction. Under the Witch Order's laws, it's stated that being a Death God itself is a crime punishable with a million deaths. As explained by Tezca Tlipoca and Death himself, the usage of their own power and Witch souls against them also deepened their own hatred as well as their control and power not only being taken away but force into isolation. Kim Diehl (one of a very few Witches considered to be good somewhat) also shows that Witches have doubts towards a Death Gods' Judgement, being unaware that even Gods of Death themselves do not believe their powers to be completely infallible though their touch on order itself unwavering. Medusa Gorgon once claimed that blasphemy is the "job" of Witches. After the battle on the Moon and the Clown Army in which marked the first time Humans and Witches banded together against a common threat, Death the Kid sought to improve the relation between Witches and Humans alike. Named Members *Mabaa, the leader of the witches. *Eruka Frog, a frog-witch who specializes in explosives. *Medusa Gorgon, a snake-witch and the first main villain of the series. She is Crona's mother. *Arachne Gorgon, a spider-witch who runs a cult called Arachnophobea. She is Medusa's sister, but is not afiliated with her or with the main witch group. *Mizune, a family of mouse-witches. Six of them appear in the series, and they are capable of combining into a single form. *Angela Leon, a young witch with a samurai bodyguard. She is a minor character, and does not qualify as a villain. Groups with witches as members Throughout the world of Soul Eater, there are various groups or factions consisting of Witches with each having different goals, ideologies, and even possess their own standards for society. Some of these groups either are exclusively Witch or have accepted Witches among their ranks. *Arachnophobia *Witch Order *Medusa's Army *Witches in the East Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Soul Eater Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:On & Off Category:Hostile Species Category:Paranormal Category:Destroyers